Mis dibujos (anthro)
yo soy adoro dibujar lo hago todos los dias. dibujos Fluttershy anthro.png|flutters anthro woodentoaster aka glaze.png|woodemtoaster aka glaze anthro Mabel and anthro pinkie.png|pinkie (anthro) y mabel sweetpink the dark fairy pony.png|sweetpink hada oscura cosmic nova anthro.png|cosmic nova pony estrellada deroy x-mas anthro.png|derpy, feliz navidad emo fluttershy.png|fluttershy emo anthro flutters y kirby.png flutterose.png|un fanfic de mi amigo tobb no es muy conocido pero a mi me gusta fluttershy chocolat.png|estaba ollendo una cancion de panty y stocking(odio ese anime solo me gustan algunas canciones) y ise esto octavia anthro.png|octavia anthro applejack with the hair down.png|AJ con el cabello suelto I cant decide pinkamina and dashie (Rstyle).png|dibujo de una animacion llamada we're going for a ride those wings flutters wallpaper.png|wallpaper de flutters warrior cosmic anthro.png|mi oc Cosmic nova como guerrera dj cadence and vinyl scratch.png|imagino que saben quienes son dj cadence and vinyl scratch wallpaper.png|wallpaper de la foto anterior dash and scoots teaching my sis.png|scoot sabe andar en scooter pero sabre patinar? le traigo una repuesta! derpy i got a mufin.png|olvide ponerle alas ¡¡RAYOS!! creepypasta the bloody corner.png|otra imagen de un fanfic pero esta vez de pinkie ice fort anthro.png|nueva oc ice fort little cosmic in the forest of the monsters.gif|un gif hecho rápido para algo de la escuela... flutterrose wallpapet.png|wallpaper de flutterose bluepink blushing.gif|gif de bluepink (una oc mia) princess thunderbolt.gif|gif de thunderbolt (oc de tobb) vinyl and pinkie levan polka.gif|levan polka!! flutterrose minianthro.png|flutterose en minianthro EP anthro.png|EP de club penguin spice fire anthro.png|spice fire una oc dragon mia Little cosmic anthro.png sonic and dashie(anthro).png|rainbow dash y sonic (me gusta esta pareja pero prefiero a soarinxdash) scarlet star gif by blingee.gif|gif echo en blingee de una oc Angela anthrofied.png DJ neon hearth (anthro).png|oc nueva neon hearth pinkamena hello.png|pinkamena pinkamena i'mso sorry.png|este es viejo pero bueno flutters with a chainsaw.png|algo que le ise a una amiga fluttermonster why did i do this.png|tambien es viejo murderers on the run.png|tambien se lo ise a una amiga sad monstershy.png Angela anthrofied angel.png rainbow dash anthro.png Angela close up colored eyes.gif flutters chibisleep time.png pinkie with a baloon.png|pinkie pie flutterbat anthro.png|pos... flutterbat flutters falling apart.png pinkamena come on bro don't hate me.png|.... nada que decir sobre esto pinkamena blingee gif.gif pink mad girl.gif|es una larga historia... TSOTB little applebloom.png|the story of the blanks. megusta el juego :3 TSOTB teen applebloom mitta and ruby.png|aliguien ha jugado TSOTB o soy solo yo? TSOTB the teen applebloom's protection.png fluttershy dressed has mars.png|flutters vestida como marx fluttershy neon.png|neon de flutters pinkielex.png|pinkie como skrillex pinkamena child sinester.png|un dibujo inpirado en una pelicula llamada siniestro (la vi en la escuela) Rainbow dash full body.png|dashie anthro Fluttershy.png|Flutters en anthro miforma favorita de dibujar ponies es en antro y aqui hay algunos. Bases tengo unas bases de ponies anthro espero que les gusten. Reglas: #no tienes que decir que yo ise la base #puedes cambiarlo a humano o a EG #mandame la imagen #tomate tu tiempo(no me gustan cuando usan una base en 2 minutos) #diviertete anthro pony base with a gun.png anthro pony base pinkie gonna sing.png anthro pony base buck you pinkamina censor.png|luego les subo el collab de esta base con pinkamena anthro pony base buck you collab with pinkamina pinkamina censor.png|collab con pinkamena diganme si quieren uno con fluttershy anthro pony base smile!! to dah camera!!.png anthro pony base caramelldansen.png anthro pony base caramelldansen (male).png|Caramelldansen version masculina anthro pony base two sides.png anthro pony base big eyes chibi.png anthro pony base those wings w-example.png anthro pony base i'm cooler than you looser.png|con medias largas y un mostacho anthro pony base teaching my sis.png|version base anthro pony base teaching my sis collab with dash.png|collab con dashie anthro pony base pom pom chearleader (3 characters uniform).png|3 uniformes díganme si quieren los de las otras tres anthro pony base i got a mufin (derp).png|base de derpy anthro pony base bff.png|base de mejores amigas o hermanas anthro pony base fox outfit.png|What does the fox say? anthro pony base with a cat.png|miau!! anthro pony base my awesome face is better.png|¿ustedes que creen? anthro pony base pewdiepie fangirl barrels!!!.png|pewdie fans!! bros!! anthro pony base base ray fangirl.png|rayfans algien? anthro pony base mario fangirl.png|mario!! todos saben de mario!! anthro pony base sonic fangirl.png|sonic! es el mejor, sonic! es superior, sonic! es el erizo anthro pony base two sides (angel and demon) crazier anti element.png|lo siento lo puse otra vez anthro pony base base kirby fangirl.png|kirby uno de los personajes mas tiernos de los videojuegos anthro pony base first couple base.png anthro pony base male pony will you b my valentine.png anthro pony base bat pony.png anthro pony base love triangle.png anthro pony base couple b emo doesn't' mean to don't have feelings.png anthro pony base w- dress and a rose.png anthro pony base types.png|diferentes formas de hacer un anthro. mi fab es el primero pero siempre uso el ultimo. anthro pony base misao (aki with background).png|Misao.... alguien lo a jugado?... anthro pony base rin kagamine cosplay (rainbow dash example).png|como salio? díganme porfis anthro pony base bff you are my first friend.png anthro pony base princess girl or a cosplayer.png anthro pony base murderer princess.png anthro pony base cutie maid.png anthro pony base neko girl.png anthro pony base cute chibi.png anthro pony base fab has pewds.png|faubulous? creo? anthro pony base neko boy.png anthro pony base couple your face is smooth.png anthro pony base boring and just eating a pizza.png anthro pony base hi mini pony.png anthro pony base couple base love you.png anthro pony base angel x demon.png|una base antigua... anthro pony base female gun remake.png|remake de la primera base anthro pony base umbrella for the rain.png Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Galería Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes de la serie Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:Propiedad de Marzyrookie